20th Century Fox World Louisville
Kentucky Kingdom (formerly Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom) is America's First 20th Century Fox Theme Park that opened in 2020! But Paramount Parks said goodbye to Paramount's Kentucky Kingdom in 2013. Later in 2023, Super Nintendo World opened in America's First Twentieth Century Fox park (which located at Kentucky Kingdom). The park is now operating all year. Fox Plaza Attractions * Hellevator (Returned in 2018 as Ferdinand's Drop Tower) Stores * Kingdom Souvenirs * 20th Century Fox Store Restaurants * Casa Mia Land of Ice Age Attractions * Bluebeards Bounty * Cyclos * Manny's Wild Woolly Mammoth Coaster * Ellie's Fun Zone (formerly King Louie's Playland/Looney Tunes Movie Town) * Full Throttle (formerly located in Six Flags Magic Mountain) * Scrat's Breakdance (originally Breakdance) Stores * Sid's Cave Store Restaurants * Buck's Dino Diner - an outdoor restaurant which serves hot dishes and salads. Meet & Greet characters Ice Age characters: '''Manny, Ellie and Peaches the mammoths, Diego and Shira the sabretooth tiger, Sid and Granny the sloths, Scrat the sabretooth squirrel, Crash and Eddy the possums, The Simpsons: Spingfield (Area) Attractions * The Simpsons Ride * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride (A Wild Mouse Coaster Formerly Located At Six Flags New England Where It Was Known As Gotham City Gauntlet: Escape from Arkham Asylum Until In 2019 It Was Relocated Back To 20th Century Fox World Louisville (Kentucky Kingdom) As Itchy And Scratchy: The Ride) * Slingshot (Located at the former Fearfall spot) Shops * Kwik-E-Mart Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Tavern * Luigi's Pizza * Lard Lad Donuts * The Frying Dutchman Meet & Greet characters * ''The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Krusty the Clown,Slideshow Bob Planet of the Apes (area) Attractions * Himalayas * Enterprise * 5D Cinema * Sea Lion Splash * Rainbow (Returned in 2019) Stores * 5D Cinema Store * Planet of the Apes Store Restaurants * Auntie B's Meet & Greet characters TBA Rio Land Attractions * Blu's Flight School (originally Skycatcher) * Giant Wheel * Rafael's Toucan Carousel (originally Bella Musica) * Roller Skater * Pedro and Nico's Birds Party (originally Flying Dutchman) * Tiego's Crazy Bus (originally Fire Engine) * Wings Over Rio (RMC Thunder Run) Stores * Jewel's Rio Store Restaurants * Luiz's Eat and Chew Food * Paradise Pizza Meet & Greet characters Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Teigo, Rafael, Nico, & Pedro from Rio. Aliens Vs Predators (area) Attractions * Storm Chaser * Eye of the Storm * Chaos (Returned in 2021) * Gunpowder (B&M Hyper Coaster) * Mile High Falls * Double Down Towers (Intamin Launched Freefall Towers) Stores * Aliens Vs Predators Store * Storm Cellars Restaurants TBA Night of the Museum Attractions * Salvation of Terror (originally T3) * Raging Rapids River Ride * Museum Trails * Night At The Museum: The Ride (A Trackless Dark Ride themed to Night at the Museum) Stores * Museum Gift Shop Restaurants TBA Meet & Greet characters TBA Paradise Bay (originally Hurricane Bay) Water Rides * Deluge * Mega Wedgie * Big Surf * Castaway Creek * Buccaneer Beach * Plummet Summit * Calypso Run * Tornado * Splash Zone * Kilawaya * Waikiki Wipeout * Adventure River * Deep Water Dive * Wave Runner Stores TBA Restaurants TBA Super Nintendo World (Kentucky Kingdom's 1st expanded area) Nintendo Plaza Attractions *'Warp Riders:' **A spinning ride that has guests try to avoid King Dedede's water-spitting robo-machine. It is another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park. Map Info: *'Balloon Fighter:' **'A inverted rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name. Map Info: *'Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War:' **'A motion simulator ride based on Pokemon XYZ. Based on the last 16 episodes of the XY saga, the ride has guests join Ash & his friends in fighting off Team Flare. *'The Squid Sisters Live:' **'A nighttime holographic rave dance party based on Splatoon where Callie and Marie perform. *'Splatoon: Battle Frontier:' **'An indoor laser tag-type ride based on Splatoon where guests fight each other in teams in a Splatoon battle in front of a crowd of people. *'Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D:' **A 3D championship competition tournament motion simulator ride based on the Super Smash Bros. ''games that will open in October 2023. Stores * Nintendo Store Restaurants TPA Mushroom Kingdom Attractions *'Mario Kart: The Ride: **A 3D motion simulator dark ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that has guests race each other in a 4-Race Mario Kart Cup. *'''Super Mario Maker: **An interactive 3D indoor rollercoaster ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *'Bowser's Castle Spin:' **'A spinning ride based on Bowser's Castle from the Mario series. Map Info: *'Mario Party: Star Rush VR:' **A Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the ''Mario Party ''games that will open in Fall 2017. Stores * Super Mario Store Restaurants * TPA Hyrule TPA Wimpy Kid Boardwalk (Kentucky Kingdom's 2nd expanded area) Attarctions *Crainum Shaker *Rodrick's Rock'n'Roll Swing *Manny's Big Mess Dark Ride *Lock-In Escape Room Stores *Wimpy Kid Store Resturants *Corny's Family Style Restaurant *Wimpy Burger *Rowley's Iccceee Creeaaamm Former Attractions Former Roller Coasters * Starchaser (1987-1995) * Vampire (1990-1999) * Twisted Twins (1998-2007) * Road Runner Express (2000-2009) (until it was later Relocated Back To 20th Century Fox World Louisville (Kentucky Kingdom) As Itchy And Scratchy: The Ride With New Themeing And Color Paint For The Track and Supports) * Greezed Lightning (2003-2009) * Chang (1997-2009) * Thunder Run (Original) (1990-2018) * Lightning Run (2014-2018) Former Rides * Fearfall (2014-2018) * Professor John's Flying Machine (2014-2018) * Up, Up, & Away (2015-2018) * The Quake (1992-2004) * Bumper Cars (2014-2018) * Chaos (1998-2005) (until 2021) * Sky Coaster (2000-2008) * Hellevator (1995-2008) (until 2018) * Rainbow (1995-2008) (until 2019) * Tin Lizzies (1990-2018) * The Wall (1997-2010) * Thrill Park Theater (1996-2010) * Turbo Bungy (2000-2008) * The Great Race (1998-2006) * Slingshot (2002-2004) (until 2020) * Ranger (1990-1994) * Round Up (1987-1995) * Top Eliminator Dragsters (1996-2005) * Thrill Karts (1997-2010) Former Water Rides * The Squid (1990-1997) * Ohio River Adventure (1987-1988) * Mt. Slide Hai (1993-2018) Parades * Kentucky Kingdom's Dream Parade - TPA * 20th Century Fox Electrical Parade - TPA Events * Kentucky Kingdom's New Year Celebration - TPA * Brooklyn Day Out - TPA * Ice Age Adventure - TPA * BBQ Festival - TPA * RollerCoaster Tycoon Awakens - TPA * Epic Adventure - TPA * 20th Century Fox Horror Nights - TPA * 20th Century Fox Holiday - TPA Hours Regular hours '''Sunday: '''10:00 am - 8:00 pm '''Monday - Thursday: '''11:00 am - 9:00 pm '''Friday - Saturday: '''10:00 am - 12:00 am Gallery Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Non-Disney Category:20th Century Fox Category:Former Six Flags parks Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Real Parks